Helpless Rewriten and revised
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Faith looses her powers and has to face the Slayer of two Slayers...Yep you guessed it, Spike. Chapter eight up
1. Drinks and the Slayer of Two Slayer's

_This takes place during the second season in New York when Faith lived there. Oh yeah, Kendra was never called._

She took a shot and paused. Something wasn't right and she knew it. A dark presence was there and she knew it was close. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hott guy move to the door with a woman. The brunette stood up and attempted to leave but was stopped by a drunken male.

"Let go." She warned slowly so as to make her point. He held her shoulder with a grip like iron.

"No, you pretty and I want some fun." He said, his words slurring together. She took the money, stuffed it in her bra and punched him in the groin.

"How's that for your fun?" She sneered and headed out the door following the guy. She found him just about to feed on his victim.

"Hey!" She called. He turned his head and looked at her. She looked at the woman whom he was about to feed on. "Go home." She ordered and the woman took off into the night. Faith looked at her kill. He wore black leather, had bleached blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Ok, Luv, you just took my meal, now I'm pissed."

"Oh did I ruin poor Englishman's meal?" She taunted. "I'm sooooo sorry." She said, sarcasm filling every syllable. She punched him sending him flying. "But not as sorry as I am for that." He responded with a blow to the jaw. "Is that the best you got?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"I should be asking you the same." He smirked. "So, what's this Slayer's name?"

"Faith." She said sending a high kick his way. He caught it and held on.

"Let's see how flexible this one is." He said pulling it higher. Faith kicked up her other leg, twisted and landed in a pouncing position.

"Well for one thing, she's stronger than any of them." Faith commented. "Seeing how I'm gonna kill you, I might as well know your name."

"I don't think you're gonna kill me Luv, but if you must know, it's Spike."

"Why aren't I gonna kill you?"

"Because, Luv, you don't have a weapon. Besides that, do you know who I am?"

"Spike." She said sarcastically while jumping on top of the low roof of the bar. He followed her and kicked her off. Faith landed hard on her back but stood up.

"Well yeah I'm Spike, but I'm also the Slayer of two Slayers."

"Oh well that's nice." She said. "But I really gotta go because I have school and my birthday's tomorrow." He smirked and moved in front of her. "Look, Spike if that really is your name, it's been fun but I have to go patrol before I hit the hay."

"_And _you have to get rid of the evidence that you have a shot of…" He sniffed the air. " vodka?"

"No it was JD and Vodka and it was more than one." She said and then collapsed against the wall

"How many did you have Luv."

"I don't know, like seven?"

"This should be easy." He said as he grabbed her throat and squeezed. To his surprise she didn't fight. Suddenly he felt a burning on his chest. He dropped her, and tried to stop it. "What did you do?"

Faith smirked and held up a silver cross.

"I don't need a stake to kill you, just the sunrise." She pounced on him and tied a cross to his chest. Spike easily threw the slayer off and pounced for the kill. She struggled and realized her strength was gone.

"Oh God! What's happening?"

"Well," Spike smirked thinking that this one was gonna taste better than any other. "I'm going to kill and turn you."

She reached for her bottle of water in her jacket pocket, took a bunch in her mouth, and spit in his face. It immediately started to burn and hiss. As he reached for his face, the Slayer ran. Faith usually never ran from a fight, but she had no strength and knew she was gonna die if she didn't get home. She ran into her cold, damp one bed-room apartment and searched for a weapon. This was gonna be a long night for her. Before she knew it she was into a deep sleep.


	2. Deals

The sun streamed through the bent up blinds as the phone rang. The ringing continued until Faith picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Faith, what happened to reporting back to me?" An angry watcher asked.

"Gimme a break will ya it's my birthday and I got busy."

"What vampire did you meet?"

"Ummmm," She thought back to the previous night. "Spike, yeah, that was his name, Spike."

"I'll look into it."

"Ok well I'm tiered and have a hangover…I mean a thankfuler routine and need to go to sleep."

"You said hangover didn't you?"

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Faith, you're the Slayer and on probation for alcohol on the streets. You should lay off the drinking for a while."

"You're not my mom." She said.

"I know, but I'm supposed to protect you." The woman said, genuine concern filling her voice.

"Yeah, from supernatural shit! Not beer and all that crap."

"Well I can hear you're busy. Happy birthday." Faith thought back to the previous night.

"Rose, I was almost killed by Spike. My powers disappeared last night. If I hadn't had holy water I would have been killed."

"I'll look into it."

They hung up the phone and Faith went back to sleep. When she awoke, the sun was just setting. Just as she was about to walk out the door her watcher called.

"Hello?" Faith answered irritably.

"Faith, I need you to go down to the old warehouse on Melrose and oak."

"All right."

"Bye."

Faith grabbed her weapon bag and headed towards the warehouse. No luck for a practice slayage came and that bugged her. When she walked into the warehouse she heard that familiar voice.

"Hello Faith." She whipped around prepared to fight. "Now no need to fight, maybe I just wanted to talk." He smirked. Faith rushed at him but he stepped out of the way. She hit her head on the wall, causing blood to steam out lightly. She swiped her finger along the side of her neck and licked the blood off of it.

"Oh God, what's happening?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

"You don't know?" Spike asked.

"No I don't"

"You have lost your powers." he said aiming a blow at her face witch she blocked with some difficulty.

"What do you mean?"

"On a Slayer's eighteenth birthday, she is tested to see if you can kill a vampire; a strong and powerful one preferably. It's a test by the watchers council. They look for: resourcefulness, imagination, and of course, skill."

"So they lock me in a room with an insane vampire, so I can beat it with out my powers."

"Yeah, that sums it up. Now all I get to do is beat the crap out of you until you surrender." He said kicking her shins, causing her to fall forward. She got up shakily.

'This only took my Slayer powers. I should have my others though.'

Faith aimed a high kicked at his jaw but Spike was too quick and caught it.

"Baby likes to play with the big boys." He smirked and lifted her leg up higher and she winced and hissed in air through her teeth. Faith didn't attempt to try the move from the previous night. "Oh what can't do your little twist?" Spike taunted.

"Just wait until sunrise." She spat.

"Oh no Luv, didn't you look at the windows? No sun can get through the coverings so it's a fight to the death." He lifted her leg higher causing her to fall back and hit her head. She stood up and strode over towards him.

"Yeah well just to let you know you're hott."

He backed up and she pursued.

'I hope this works.'

"I've got more muscles than you've ever dreamed of." She said pressing her body up against his, giving him a full view of her cleavage. "I can make you cry into the middle of the night." She teased his shirt. Spike stared unbelievingly at this Slayer; this was how she was gonna get out of here alive? He pushed her to the ground, pounced on top of her and kissed her fiercely not allowing air to go between them. Hey, he'd still be killing her. She kneed him where the sun don't shine and he gripped it. Faith breathed hard. "I'm not gonna let you suffocate me. Oh yeah, you're a good kisser; minus the trying to kill me part." He smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself. You know, for a Slayer."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," He paused. "Or maybe not."

She knocked him to the ground and straddled him.

"I'll let you have a taste of my blood and a piece of me if…" She walked her fingers down his chest "You let me go."

"You know I have a girl?"

"She'll never know. Besides, how many chances to you get to 'shag a Slayer?'" She asked faking and English accent.

"Not many." He agreed.

"Well then what have you got to say?"

"You think you can handle me?"


	3. The betrayal of life

"I bet I've been pushed harder than you can even attempt." Faith smirked.

He kissed her fiercely and tore off her clothes.

"Oh God!" She moaned as he stuck himself in her. He pulled up.

"There's nothing Godly about me." He smirked and she tugged at his shirt. She soon felt his weight crush her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Spike put on his game face and grinned. He lowered his head and bit her. Faith's sweet coppery blood tasted like honey and he drank. He stood up, replaced his clothes and left her naked form to die.

Faith didn't know what was going on. Here she was with this hott guy and then he stopped and she was having an extremely good time. "What's wrong?" She asked. Did her sex go bad just because of her powers disappearing?

Before she knew it a sharp pain in her neck was felt and she felt herself weaken. Her partner stood up and redressed himself. "We had a deal Spike."

"Did you really expect me to make a deal with a Slayer? I thought you were smarter than that." She grinned as he threw a blanket on her nakedness.

"Mark my words Spike; if I survive, I'm going to kill you." She promised before she blacked out.

Spike smiled and walked out the door. He leaned against the wall, lit a cigarette, and took a long drag.

"Another Slayer down, more to go." He smiled at the thought of going home to his dark goddess.

_Sorry it's so short. Please review and say what you have to. I'm open to all critique. This is all I can think of, so if you have any suggestions, I'll be more than happy to take them._


	4. Scars

"Faith? Faith dear wake up! Come on!"

The brunette's eyes flickered open and studied her surroundings. She was in a room with pale blue walls and an IV was in her arm along with a blood packet.

"Hey rose." She smiled weakly.

"Faith, what happened?"

"I should be asking you the same." Faith said, anger filling her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You locked me in a ware house with a vampire while I was helpless!" She screamed

"Shhh, Faith, you shouldn't talk about that stuff."

"Go and leave me alone!"

"Faith, we need to know what happened."

She thought. Should she tell them about her attempt to seduce Spike? No, she would take the liar's way out.

"He tried to rape me and then bit me but just as I was bitten, I staked him."

"I didn't see any dust."

"Well I did. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Ok well I guess I'll leave you. Here's something to protect you." She tossed Faith a cross necklace.

"What's gonna get me here?"

"This is a public place, do you know how many vampires would die to taste your blood?"

"Every single one. Go I never want to see you or your council again!"

"Faith," The watch attempted.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rose, turned on her heel and walked out the door. Tears shined on her face as she walked out into the night.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have told her!" She muttered to herself, as she walked a busy street towards her apartment. She prepared for bed and collapsed on it.

As soon as her watcher left, Faith couldn't have helped but feel a little guilty. She stood up, ripped off her IV and blood connection and walked out the door. She passed doctors and nurses who just looked at her. Just as she was about to walk out a doctor stopped her.

"Miss Leahey, you aren't supposed to leave the hospital. You are in critical condition."

Faith spun on her spot.

"I'm fine." She assured the doctor. He grabbed her shoulder and attempted to stop her. "Let go of me." She warned.

"Faith you are not ready to go outside, you're still weak." She gave him a hard blow causing him to loose consciousness.

"I think I'm strong enough." She said as she walked out the door. Faith suddenly felt a strong presence near her watcher's house and ran there. Everything seemed normal and that scared her; when things seemed normal, it was the exact opposite. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "God I hate it when things don't go my way." She gave a swift high kick, knocking the door off its hinges. The electricity was out and she couldn't see in front or in back of her.

"Rose!" She called to see if the betraying watcher was even there.

"Faith!" The watcher called and then a hard blow and slurping was hard.

"Rose, I need a stake." No answer was heard and something grabbed her from behind. She flipped them over. Right beneath her was the vampire who had killed her watcher. She reached for the holy water on the shelf next to but never got a chance to use it. The vamp tackled her and knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't get this thing off of her. "Ok, here's the thing. I've already almost died." She said

"Well it looks like I'll have to finish the job."

Faith winced and prepared herself to be bitten but the vampire was ripped off of her. She opened her eyes to find Spike standing over her. She kicked her legs up at him but he caught a hold of them and held her upside down. She watched as Spike confronted the vampire. Faith tried to get out of the position but Spike held on.

"How ya doin Spike?" She smirked and then wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed until he let go. Faith landed in a handstand and rolled out into a fighting position. "I honestly thought that you would want me dead. Why'd you help me?" She asked and aimed a spinning high kick at his jaw. "You left me to die."

"You know that saying, what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, well I wanted to see if that would work." He sneered and then tackled her to the ground. "Feel familiar pet?"

He smirked. She twisted her legs up and then hit a pressure point that would normally kill a human. "Ouch, that hurt."

"I can hurt you more." She stood up, shoved him against the wall and held him there. She pulled out her bottle of holy water and opened his shirt. He tried to fight her off but her rage was what was powering her strength. Faith dipped her nail in it and wrote her name on his chest.

"I'm gonna kill you sometime Spike. Just not now. I want you to remember the scar I left on you and the one you left on me." She walked off into the night looking for a good slayage.


	5. back to the beginning

A year had passed since Faith had left her mark and Spike was constantly reminded by Dru about it. The mark was eternally there and he swore revenge on that little bitch. But right now he had other worries; another Slayer. She was different than the other one; she wore her heart on her sleeve. He had made a truce with her to help defeat Angelus; his grand sire. He sat on the bed waiting for his dark goddess who arrived ready for good shag. But she seemed reluctant to even touch him.

"Dru, pet, what's wrong?"

"I smell and sense her on you." Spike showed a confused look "She plagues your mind and heart."

"Who Luv?"

"The Slayer." She replied

"I made that truce for you! I wanted my dark goddess back!" The Slayer was beautiful but Dru took away his humanity and saved his heart.

"It's over Spikey, I want a true vampire, not one who would shag a Slayer."

"What are you talking about!" How did she know about Faith.

"The Slayer fills your heart. Go home to her."

"She gave me this!" He yelled ripping open his shirt.

"You like torture. I give it to you all the time but the stars say your mind wanders."

"You know what! I don't have to put up with this!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

He stormed out the door and headed back towards the little blonde Slayer's domain. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to finally get that kill.


	6. A forbidden Love

A year had passed since Faith had left her mark and she knew that Spike would seek revenge. She had defeated the vampire that had killed her watcher and trained harder than ever preparing for the day that Spike and she would meet again. Unfortunately that was too soon. Faith and Buffy were patrolling together in the old-pioneer's cemetery and it was going well. They turned their separate ways and headed home ready to "hit the hay" As Faith called it. As Faith walked down the street towards her dingy hotel room she felt a familiar aura follow her. She smirked and turned on her heel.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again…Spike"

"I must have this familiar presence about myself." He smirked.

"No just, whenever I'm around you I go back to that day that you left me to die."

"God women are emotional." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah we are, with our emotions, especially with the Slayers, we have an extra drive." She said and then rushed at him to finally stake him. Just as her stake was about to make contact with his heart spike grabbed her wrist and squeezed it causing her fingers to loosen and the stake to slip out of her grip.

"Now," He said starting to twist her wrist. "Let's go back to your place so we can talk." She punched at his gut but he caught it and twisted her body so her back was against him and her neck was in his range. Faith tried to head butt him but he shifted his hands so both hers were in his and he could catch her neck. He had her.

"If you let go I'll take you back to my place." He let go and she bolted to get a stake-like object anything to take him out. Before she could get anything he tackled her to the ground.

"You made a promise." He said and then picked her up by her wrist. "I don't want to have to break your wrist." She glared at him but led him to the hotel room. She was about to shut the door in his face when he held his hand out to stop it.

"Fine!" She said grudgingly. "You can come in Spike." She paused and then muttered to herself. "I'll dis-invite you later."

"I heard that." He said and then cast a threatening gaze.

"What do you want Spike?" She asked.

"Well I want you." She showed a surprise look on her face.

"Do you mean sexually, because last time we tried that you left me to die."

"I don't know. I want to devour you. Drusilla dumped me because of you and all I wanted was to kill you but now that I have you at my mercy,"

"You don't have me at your mercy!" Faith protested. He slapped her and she responded with a blow to the face.

"Anyway, because I was so rudely interrupted, I want you. I want to keep you forever. Drusilla said that we were meant to be. And I'll do anything to make you mine. Even if that means beating you senseless." Faith reached for her phone but he grabbed it and disconnected the jack. "I can't have you calling the other Slayer," he said pouncing on top of her so she was straddled by him. Faith looked up in his eyes and saw longing and desperation. She could have thrown him off but somehow it all felt right.

"Spike I know you want me but I have a boyfriend."

"Not if I kill him," He entwined her silky hair in his fingers and then yanked just to remind her of her position. "What's his name?"

"I can't tell you that." Faith said, and then attempted to sit up but he pushed her shoulders down and then kissed her passionately. She loved the feeling and deepened it but then felt a need to breathe. As thought Spike knew what she was thinking he pulled up; both of them breathing heavy. "Oh God what's happening?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Love." Spike said and then continued the kiss.

"This isn't love, or if it is, it's forbidden."

"That's the best kind." He smirked.

"I can't love you!" She protested but was cut off by her shirt being ripped. "That was my favorite shirt!" She said and then sent him flying off the bed.

"Faith, Luv, you can't deny these feelings."

"Spike, go." She said in a commanding tone.

"I don't want to though."

"Don't make me force you to leave."

"Alright Faith, I'll make you love me, eventually."

"This isn't right." Faith commented. "This; _we_ can't happen. You're the Slayer of Slayers for God's sake."

"Spike, you want me, but I can't believe its love. It's just an infatuation and obsession you have." She kissed him softly on the lips. "It'll come to pass." She solemnly turned and walked into the room again as he left. Spike lit and took a drag of his cigarette.

"She'll want me eventually." He smiled at the thought of her in his bed, being his playmate.

_I know it kinda is weird but it makes sense. I just thought it would work out because their personalities are the same. Review please!_


	7. Busted

As soon as Spike left, Faith couldn't help but smile at their attempted fight. She decided to go to Buffy's house and see what she knew about Spike. During her walk, she felt him follow her but chose to ignore it. Spike was making it so obvious of his presence, that she couldn't ignore him any more.

"Spike the point of being a stalker is in stealth." She taunted.

"Like you can be any quieter." He teased with a smirk.

"I can beat you at anything at any time." Faith challenged.

"I bet you can't beat me at hoops."

"You play basketball?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact."

"I never thought Mr. bad-boy here is into basketball."

"Okay, Miss Smart Ass, I'll tell you what; I win, you do what I want. You win, you do what I want."

"So it's either win-win for you or loose-loose for me."

"No you'll have some benefits don't worry." He smirked and then moved towards her.

"I can use a good ass kicking right now." She said.

Spike moved towards her and aimed a blow at her jaw but she blocked it and sent a high kick his way.

"You are so predictable." He laughed. Faith kneed him in the abs and then kissed him deeply.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Ok maybe not too predictable. But you gotta admit, I'm better than you."

"Maybe in some areas." She smirked and then shoved him against a wall and kissed him deeply.

"Wow so that's how you slay Faith," A voice said behind her. Faith pulled out of the kiss and found herself face to face with Buffy…


	8. A Near Death Experience

"Buffy, this isn't what it looks like." Faith said defensively.

"Oh really? It looks to me like you're making out with the vampire who's tried to kill me on numerous

Occasions."

"Slayer, if it's any consolation to you, I've tried to kill her plenty of times too."

"Oh, Faith, I knew you had no morals but you're sleeping with a killer?"

"I'm not sleeping with him. You shouldn't be talking. The last person you slept with lost his soul and tried to destroy the world."

"Don't you dare bring Angel into this." Buffy warned a flash of danger in her eyes.

Buffy rushed at Faith and tackled her to the ground. She aimed blows at her face until Spike pulled her off and gripped her around the neck and held her wrists so that if she moved his clutch would tighten

"Spike let me go."

"No Slayer. I only like her. Doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"Spike I'm warning you."

"Face it Slayer, you've got no weapons, none of your little Scoobies and on top I have you so I can do what ever I want. He leaned down and nibbled her neck, letting the blood flow freely down the side of her neck. He licked it and then threw her to the ground. "I'll make you a deal…if you can make it to safety then I won't kill you…today. To make it even fairer, I'll give you a three second head start…starting three seconds ago." He lunged at her and she scrambled out of his grasp and picked up her feet. Buffy ran through the streets and looked for a safe, non public place. Her home was a few blocks away and she started to feel faint due to the blood loss. She tore the bottom of her soft cotton shirt and tied it tightly around her neck trying to stop the flow, but the blood was flowing to quickly and soon it bled through the cloth. Buffy felt Spike following her and due to the blood loss collapsed on the sidewalk. She started to crawl frantically and could just see Willow's house. Just as she was about to make in Willows yard when Spike's heavy leather boots stepped in front of her. He looked down with a smirk on his face. "That's pathetic Slayer. You didn't even fight." He stooped down and gripped her neck tightly. Tears streamed down her face and mixed with the blood running down the black turtle-neck sweater, her blonde hair was disheveled and bits of leafs and grass were visible. Spike threw her against the trunk of the tree and watched as she slipped down. He walked over and straddled her while leaning in to her ear. "Now, that's how I like my Slayers. Helpless." Spike closed in for the kill when Buffy screamed out

"WILLOW!"

All in one swift movement, Spike made the holes deeper and drank ravenously. He felt her life draining and her taste was rich like dark chocolate. Spike was just about to finish the job when he felt a hot sting on the nape of his neck. He turned his head to see the Slayers witch standing there with an upset expression etched in her features.

"Spike…Leave…Her…Alone." She commanded through gritted teeth.

"Make me."

"Inflamare." She said. Fire came out of her finger tips and landed on his duster.

"Impressive Red, but I'm still hungry. So if you'll just let me finish with your friend I'll eat you too."

"INFLAMARE!" His whole duster caught on fire and rapidly spread.

Spike ran into the night calling back.

"YOU AND YOUR SLAYER WILL PAY FOR THIS. MARK MY WORDS."

Willow called Xander out and they carefully with struggles brought the Slayer inside the house and set her on the couch. Xander felt her pulse and knew it was fading quickly.

"Wills we've gotta get her to the hospital."

Willow rushed to the phone and called 911.

"Operator what is your emergency?"

"We have a young girl who has—has—suffered blood loss at her neck and her pulse is fading quickly."

"Okay, I need your address."

"Umm, 1234 Revello drive."

"We're sending a hospital until out there right now."

"Please hurry."

"Yes do hurry, the last thing we want is another Slayer called."

A voice said from the doorway.


End file.
